


honey, i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am, upright)

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, but like, only a little, yuuri's viktor kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: Before that costume, his love of Viktor had been entirely innocent, the love of fan for his idol - a child’s love. It wasn’t quite the same kind of love after that.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 53
Kudos: 293





	honey, i laugh when it sinks in (a pillar i am, upright)

**Author's Note:**

> So on this otherwise simultaneously boring/terrifying Monday, I saw [this](https://twitter.com/shikino_yoi/status/1213984373474648066?s=19) stunning piece of art, and instantly was blindsided by the need to write this filth. Please go praise the artist endlessly.
> 
> What else can you do really, but write pornography on the internet and yell at your friends about it?
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri had a perfectly press-ready response to the question ‘ _which of Viktor’s costumes is your favourite?_ ’. He’d been asked it many times throughout his career, after it became apparent that the easiest way to get him to talk was to ask him about Viktor. He talked about how inspiring it was to see Viktor at his first Olympics, winning gold with his free skate in his green and white Riverdance costume. He could talk for hours about the particular swish of Viktor’s ponytail as he spun, and the matching twirl of the layers of tulle. Even the embroidery up the back and around the waist had a matching speech.

It wasn’t true though. 

‘My 2010 short programme? Really? I lost that season.’ Viktor lay with his head in Yuuri’s lap, staring guilelessly up with his painfully blue eyes, and Yuuri had to look away. Those eyes were just too powerful.

Blushing furiously, he played with the tie of Viktor’s jinbei. He’d stolen more than few from the onsen to use as pyjamas, and Yuuri loved to see him in them.

‘Coming fourth isn’t losing, and your programmes were underscored that season.’

They definitely were. Viktor had stormed into seniors with all the strength of his undefeated run at juniors, reaching the podium in almost every competition, and Yuuri was convinced it had been the judges trying to humble him. 

‘I really wasn’t, darling.’ 

Yuuri met his eyes again to glare at him before quickly looking away again, his smile catching at him like a fishhook to his heart. Viktor reached up and toyed with the neck of his top, dragging his fingertips teasingly over Yuuri’s collarbone.

‘Why that costume? What about it? It wasn’t very impressive.’

He was right, in a way. From the front, it was just a black jumpsuit. Well fitted, definitely, and saved from boring by a sparse pattern of gold embroidery and glitter, but it wasn’t the front that had captivated Yuuri. 2010 was the year Viktor had cut his hair. Where before the sweep of silver had caught everyone’s eyes like a beacon, now the elegant length of his neck was shown to devastating effect. The costume had compounded that by baring his back like a canvas, the pale spread of his spine surrounded by gold on all sides, all the way down to the dimples in the small of his back. Yuuri had looked them up once in a fit of fascination (obsession?) - _dimples of Venus_. Fitting, really. 

Before that costume, his love of Viktor had been entirely innocent, the love of fan for his idol - a child’s love. It wasn’t quite the same kind of love after that.

‘I... I just thought it was nice. I liked your new hair, and how it looked with the gold.’

He chanced another glance at Viktor, and knew immediately that he’d seen straight through his weak response. Viktor had his finger pressed against his lips, his eyes were narrowed as they searched his face. The fingertips of his other hand burned where they pressed against Yuuri’s collarbone. His eyes widened as he found whatever he was looking for in Yuuri’s expression, and a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. He said nothing however, just tugged Yuuri down for a kiss.

\---

‘Viktor?’ Yuuri called from the entryway as he stamped snow off his boots, Makkachin gamboling about his legs. ‘Are you home?’ 

‘Okaeri Yuuuuri!’ He smiled to himself as he heard Viktor’s voice ring out from the bedroom. It wasn’t often that their schedules let them be home together at a reasonable time during the season, but it was nice when it happened. He stumbled briefly as he tugged his socks off, but righted himself soon enough, house slippers firmly in place. 

He let Makka off the lead, and refilled her water bowl, shedding his coat and scarf as he went. 

‘What are you doing? Are you having a nap?’ He kept an ear out for Viktor’s response as he started to pull together ingredients for their dinner.

‘... No. Could you come in here please, Yuuri?’

He frowned as he crossed the apartment, already starting to worry. What could Viktor be doing that he needed help with? The laundry was done, the bedding had only been changed the day before. Maybe he was trying on a new costume and needed help with the zip? It was that time of year after all. 

_Oh._

Viktor was grinning at him from the middle of the room, fully dressed in a painfully familiar black costume. Yuuri stared at him for a moment, before clicking the door shut decisively behind his back. Makkachin didn’t need to see what was about to happen. 

‘Surprise!’ said Viktor, spinning slowly on the spot. He had filled the costume out beautifully at twenty, but the intervening years had only added to his attractiveness. The span of his shoulders alone was almost enough to bring Yuuri to his knees. 

‘Vitya?’ His voice was hoarse, he couldn’t look away. The sparkling mesh panel was gone, he got a brief glance of the bare expanse of Viktor’s back before he completed his spin.

‘Do you like it _Yuuri_?’ 

_Like_ it? Every adolescent fantasy Yuuri had ever entertained swarmed his mind at once. His blood seemed to crackle beneath his skin. He didn’t know where to look first. Viktor’s grin settled into a look of vicious triumph, and he reached one hand out to Yuuri. 

‘Come here darling?’ 

How could he possibly say no to that? Fumbling for Viktor’s hand, he stared unblinking at the glittering embroidery at his waist, the swoop of his neckline under the sharp wings of his collarbone. The costume covered him everywhere else, but it just made his pale skin look luminous in the few places it was revealed. Viktor drew him close, and lifted his hand to kiss the tips of his fingers.

‘What do you think? It fits me quite well, doesn’t it?’ 

Viktor wasn’t wearing a dance belt under the costume. He was half hard already. Yuuri could barely breathe, let alone think of a response. It felt like he’d been plunged into honey, each movement slow, every glance sweet and rich. Helpless, he curled his hand around the back of Viktor’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss, grounding himself in the familiar feel of his lips, his tongue, his breath. He pulled back to rest his forehead against Viktor’s and dragged his hands down his sides, settling on the bones of his hips.

‘Why?’ 

Viktor huffed a small laugh, Yuuri felt it against his lips. 

‘You lied to me. This isn’t your favourite costume because of my _hair_ , is it, _Yuuri_?’ Yuuri shivered, and gave a tiny shake of his head. ‘I thought not. I thought, what better way to get my Yuuri to tell me the truth, than to remind him of just what this costume looked like on?’ Viktor slipped his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri’s jeans as he spoke, dragging his nails lightly across his skin. ‘Will you tell me the real reason now?’ 

Yuuri clenched his hands on Viktor’s hips, feeling the bones dig into his palms. He pressed his face against Viktor’s neck, and spoke into the curve of his shoulder.

‘I didn’t know what it felt like to want someone until I saw you in this costume.’ Viktor gasped above him, but Yuuri focused on the taste of his skin under his lips. ‘The minute I saw you, I wanted to know what it felt like to run my hand down your back, and feel your skin under mine.’ 

As he spoke, he lifted his hand to do exactly as he described, trailing his fingertips from the divot at the base of Viktor’s skull slowly over each ridge of his spine, down to where the fabric started again. He pressed his thumb into one of the dimples he'd looked at so longingly before. Viktor was fully hard now against Yuuri’s hip, and Yuuri wasn’t far from joining him.

‘Where’s the back panel, Vitya?’

Viktor laughed again, but it was strained now. 

‘I didn’t think it would survive this.’

Yuuri nodded, and set his teeth lightly against the long tendon of Viktor’s neck, relishing the catch he felt in Viktor’s breath. 

‘Do you want to see the really fun thing about this costume, darling?’ asked Viktor, quietly. 

Yuuri lifted his head to squint at Viktor, who smiled at him before he slipped Yuuri’s glasses off his face, tossing them gently onto the chair in the corner of the room. He caught Yuuri’s hand where it still rested on his hip, and dragged it up a little. A hard bump nudged against his fingers, and he peered down at their hands in confusion. As he watched, Viktor lifted a discreet panel of fabric to reveal a popper. Yuuri snapped his head up to look at Viktor’s face. That triumphant look was back, although his cheeks were pinker than they had been. 

‘It’s a costume in two parts.’ 

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ breathed Yuuri, before he surged up to kiss Viktor again, harder this time, demanding. 

Together they stumbled backwards towards the bed, and Yuuri pushed Viktor down onto it so he could climb into his lap. His hands were everywhere as he kissed him frantically, sliding over the smooth skin of his back, the glitter of the costume scratching at his palms as he went. Viktor was no better, his hands clenched tight on Yuuri’s ass to pull him closer, harder into the cradle of his hips. They separated only long enough for Viktor to pull Yuuri’s shirt over his head before they were kissing again, breathless and biting. 

Viktor pulled back, just a little, Yuuri’s lower lip between his teeth. He let him feel it for a second, before he let go.

‘Tell me what you wanted, Yuuri. Tell me what you imagined doing to me.’

Yuuri ground hard against him, struggling to catch his breath. 

‘ _Everything_ ,’ there was barely an inch between their lips as Yuuri spoke. ‘I wanted everything, imagined everything. I wanted to taste you, to be in you, I wanted you to hold me down, I wanted to rip this costume off you, I wanted-’ he broke off, his already stumbling sentences collapsing in on each other with the need to kiss Viktor again, to dig his nails into his shoulder blades and feel him gasp. 

‘Fuck, Yuuri, _yes_ -’ 

Viktor shoved Yuuri off his lap, lunging across the bed to reach the bedside drawer. Yuuri pulled off his jeans and underwear as quickly as he could as Viktor retrieved a bottle of lube. 

There was a beat, a second, an instant of Viktor laying on the bed, legs spread and wanton, head tipped back to look at Yuuri through his eyelashes, before Yuuri was on him again. One last kiss before he flipped him onto his stomach and sat astride his hips. Viktor stretched his arms luxuriously above his head, and Yuuri watched as every muscle in his back shifted, framed in gold like the truest works of art. He could see the marks his nails had left on Viktor’s pale skin, and it sent a burst of heat through him. 

He shifted his weight to the side, and knocked Viktor’s legs open with his knee so he could sit between them, lifting Viktor by the hips until he could get a grip on the hidden waistband of his leggings. One firm pull, and he had them down to just below the swell of his ass. He could no more resist leaning down to bite him than he could stop himself reaching under him to palm his straining cock to hear him moan. 

He paused again to take in the sight of Viktor on his knees, all his weight on his forearms, his hands clutching at the pillow. Every inch of him a fantasy brought to life. He was muttering in Russian under his breath already, the way he only did when he was losing control. Yuuri had the lube in his hand before he knew it, and with none of his usual care, he spread Viktor open with one hand, and squirted it directly onto his hole. Viktor barely had time to gasp one broken ‘ _fuck!_ ’ before Yuuri had two fingers inside him, curling cruelly to hear him yell as they pressed against his sweet spot.

‘ _Fuck_ , yes, _Yuuri!_ ’ 

Yuuri lay along his back to mouth at his shoulders as he fucked him with one hand, and stroked his cock with the other. Viktor trembled under him, gasping his name and Russian curses by turns. He was still stretched from the night before, the slide of Yuuri’s fingers was easy.

‘Are you ready for me, Vitya?’ His voice was almost unrecognisable, shredded and hoarse with want. 

‘ _Please,_ ’

It was the work of a second to stoke some lube onto his own cock, but he waited with the head pressed just inside Viktor’s clutching hole.

‘Are you sure?’

Viktor gave a desperate whine, pressing back against him.

‘Yuuri, please, _please_ fuck me.’

One sharp jolt of his hips, and he was buried to the hilt. Viktor gave a wordless yell and buried his face in the pillow. Everything in Yuuri screamed at him to thrust hard, but he held off, instead he ground his hips in circles against Viktor’s in the way he knew drove Viktor insane. It certainly seemed to work. As he watched, Viktor’s hands flexed in and out of fists, he pressed his face into the pillow to smother his moans, the muscles of his back stood out sharply with tension. Yuuri gave into his earliest fantasies and began to kiss his way down Viktor’s spine, biting at each vertebrae as he passed. He lived for these moments, when Viktor quivered and broke beneath him; nothing compared. 

‘ _Please,_ ’ 

_There_. That catch in Viktor’s voice, that was the cue he’d been waiting for. Taking only the briefest second to wipe his hand on the duvet, Yuuri reached up to hold Viktor’s wrists, stretching out over his back to press him down as he fucked into him hard, the pace shifting from a sweet grind to punishingly fast in an instant. Viktor cried out and bucked beneath him, pushing back as best he could. 

‘I imagined this,’ murmured Yuuri against Viktor’s ear. Viktor’s moans broke off as he strained to listen, tightening like a vice around Yuuri’s cock as he did. ‘You, wrecked underneath me, how sweetly you’d beg.’ He gave a particularly brutal thrust, relishing the wail that followed. ‘All those nights, I thought of you, in this costume, in me, under me, every way I could possibly have you. I’ve never wanted anything more than I want you.’

‘ _Yuuri!’_ Viktor’s voice broke on a scream, his body seizing up around and beneath Yuuri as he came untouched against the bed. 

Yuuri swore as he pulled out, mindful of how sensitive Viktor got after he came. He stroked himself frantically and stared at Viktor, his wrecked hole, his costume barely pulled out of the way. 

‘Viktor, please, _please_ , can I come on your back?’

‘Anything, Yuuri, anything you want,’ gasped Viktor, turning his head just enough to look at Yuuri over his shoulder, panting heavily in the wake of his orgasm. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’

Two strokes and he was gone, coming hard across the skin of Viktor’s back, the marks of his teeth and nails standing out vividly. Viktor shuddered hard as the come hit his skin, moaning quietly as he watched Yuuri from the corner of his eye. Yuuri stared at the mess of his back, breathing hard. It was everything he'd ever wanted, Viktor wrecked beneath him, covered in come and marked from neck to hips with the proof of his adoration. His costume framed it all, the glitter sparkling even in the dim light.

Yuri collapsed heavily onto the bed beside Viktor, panting still. Without looking, he held one arm out so Viktor could roll against him and hide his face against his chest. Yuuri pressed a kiss to his hair, sweaty and mussed as it was, and Viktor gave a happy sounding sigh. 

‘Did you like your surprise, Yuuri?’ 

‘You know I did.’

They lay together, the light dying around them as the sun set through the window.

‘Vitya?’ Yuuri nudged him a little, until he looked up and met Yuuri’s eyes. ‘Why?’

Guilt flashed very briefly across Viktor’s face before he grinned charmingly.

‘Can’t a man just want to surprise his beloved husband?’

Yuuri waited, patiently, never looking away from Viktor's face. It broke before he did.

'I forgot to buy toothpaste.'

Yuuri nodded at him. 

'There we go.'

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope you had fun :D drop me a comment or kudos if you fancy, because I crave validation. 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes) if you want to talk about yoi, or if you want to see pictures of my dog.


End file.
